Bei Familie Granger zum Tee
by Sylvestris
Summary: Gooseaufgabe: Schreibe eine kurze Geschichte über Ron und Hermine. Ron stellt sich dabei bei Hermines Eltern als ihr Freund vor.


„Müssen wir gerade dann zu dir nach Hause, wenn sie da sind?"  
Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Na wie sollen sie dich sonst kennenlernen? Mein Vater würde dich gerne mal persönlich sehen, da ich schon von dir erzäh…"  
„Dein Vater? Ich dachte, wenn schon dann nur deine Mutter. Was für Blumen sollte ich da mitbringen?"  
Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und schnappte ihren Freund am Arm. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, standen sie schon im Garten der Familie Granger. Der junge Mann sah sich hektisch um, sah aber nur die vielen Blumen und Zierbäume, die teilweise sehr exotisch wirkten.  
„Sind wir jetzt in Australien?", fragte Hermines Freund verunsichert, während er die ungewöhnliche Blütenpracht eines Eukalyptus und die Grösse einer australischen Farnpalme bewunderte.  
Statt ihrer Antwort hörte man eine heiser krächzende Stimme rufen: „Willkommen an Bord!"  
Erschrocken drehten sich beide um. Da stand aber kein Pirat mit Entersäbel zwischen den Büschen, es war nur ein weisser Papagei mit gelber Kopfhaube auf der Gartenbank zu sehen. Dieser wippte mit dem Kopf auf und ab, während er schnarrte: „Arrrrr, willkommen an Bord!"  
„Ein Kakadu", stellte Weasley erleichtert fest. „Und er spricht nicht aboriginal, der kann Deutsch."  
„Nur leider die falschen Sprüche. Ich wollte ihm ´Guten Tag´ oder ´der Tee ist fertig´ beibringen. Leider hat der Vogel aber auf unserer Schiffsüberfahrt von Australien nach England einiges von den Seeleuten aufgeschnappt", erklärte Mister Granger, der zu den jungen Leuten auf die Wiese schritt. „Der Herr im sportlichen Anzug und den roten Haaren ist sicher Mister Weasley, von dem meine Tochter erzählt hat. Schön, dass Sie uns besuchen. Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schüttelte der Vater dem Freund die Hand. Ron sah sich nervös nach Hermine um, ob sie auch sicher noch da war. Erst dann erwiderte er die Begrüssung und fügte an: „Vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber lassen Sie das Siezen und sagen einfach Ron."  
„Hallo Dad, ich habe dir ja versprochen, dass ich ihn dir vorstelle." Hermine stand neben den beiden Männern, legte ihrem Freund einen Arm um die Schultern und sah sehr zufrieden aus, als dieser errötend ihre Umarmung liebevoll erwiderte.  
„All Hands on Deck, der Tee ist heiss!", verkündete der weisse Vogel lautstark, als Hermines Mutter bei der Terrassentüre erschien und alle hereinrufen wollte.  
„Perfektes Timing", murmelte Ron und Vater Granger ging lachend seinen Papagei einfangen, um dann dem jungen Pärchen und seiner Frau ins Haus an die Teetafel zu folgen.  
„Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mister Weasley", bat Misses Granger, da Ron unsicher neben dem Tisch stehen blieb. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, zuckten Hermine und auch ihre Mutter zusammen.  
„Seeeeabiscuit, Ahoi!"  
Mister Granger knuffte den redefreudigen Kakadu auf seinem Arm und verliess die Teestube wieder, um den Vogel in seiner Voliere abzusetzen.  
„Du hättest ihn nicht _Schiffszwieback_ taufen sollen, jetzt schreit er bei jeder Gelegenheit, die mit Kuchen oder Keksen zu tun hat, seinen Namen", murrte Misses Granger. „Bei dem Geschrei, das _Seabiscuit_ macht, können Sie uns gar nichts über sich erzählen", meinte Hermines Mutter mit einem neugierigen Blick zu Ron.  
„Ach, das macht eigentlich nichts, ich bin auch nicht so interessant wie euer unterhaltsamer Papagei. In Australien war ich noch nie, doch die Pflanzen, die ich Garten sah, laden einen geradezu ein, dieses Land einmal persönlich kennenzulernen."  
Hermine auf der anderen Tischseite verdrehte die Augen. Im Ausweichen war er schon immer gut gewesen, doch wenigstens sprach er mit ihren Eltern und sass nicht stumm wie ein Fisch am Kaffeetisch. Nur die Ruhe, mahnte sie sich, er würde schon noch auftauen, wenn ihr Vater über Australien zu erzählen begann und der Rest gab sich dann von allein. Also wartete sie ab und verkniff es sich, Ron zu etwas zu drängen. _Schiffszwieback_ hatte schliesslich auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis er zu sprechen begann und bald darauf sagte, was er wollte.


End file.
